


boys like you (tearing my heart in two)

by butimalsonothappy



Series: we stay in love by choice (muffy universe) [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys Like You, Dont ask why, F/M, High school dances, Jack's a jerk imo, Marty drives a black jeep, Underage Drinking, by Anna Clendening, he just does, high school parties, idk where her parents are lol, song fic for, they're juniors in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimalsonothappy/pseuds/butimalsonothappy
Summary: “Marty!” She was spluttering, water going everywhere in her frantic attempt to get back to her feet. “That is so cold! Why would you do that?!” She didn’t seem to be too drunk, pretty drunk though, she was able to twist the handle backwards until the water stopped pelting her. “I’m going to kill you, Marty!”or,Marty taking care of drunk Buffy





	boys like you (tearing my heart in two)

** _‘Momma said there’d be boys like you_ **

** _Tearing my heart in two, doing what you do, best’_ **

“It’s over, Buffy. Katelyn’s just better than you, goodbye.” Jack said, no emotion in his voice at all. Two years strong and now he was going to end it all for a cheerleader that didn’t even like him. 

Buffy couldn’t see through the tears that were already clouding her vision, but she didn’t care. Jack wrapped his arms around Buffy for what would be the last time. She was too stunned to even pull away. She stood against him, frozen, as she watched Jack walk backward for a couple steps then turn and leave through the back door. 

She knew she was going to regret this decision later but she didn’t care at this point. She wiped her eyes as much as she could, deciding she could cry when she got home, she didn’t have to ruin the party any more than Jack just did. She walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a random bottle and downing it in only a minute. 

She didn’t hear the people warning her to stop walking around the kitchen taking sips of whatever she got her hands on. She wasn’t sad for the time being until she would wake up from this surreal moment, just numb. She wouldn’t remember walking out the front door and down the pathway onto the asphalt driveway. She wouldn’t remember walking herself home, walking through the unlocked front door at 12:16 (twelve sixteen) a.m. She wouldn’t remember unlocking her phone and texting Jack:

**Me: ** why’d you do it jack? after everything with us?

** _‘Left on read, no reply, left me just wondering why_ **

** _Now I’m skeptical of love’_ **

But maybe she would remember calling Marty after Jack didn’t reply. 

“Buffy? It’s like midnight, why are you calling me?” Just listening to the boy talk, she should have been able to tell that she woke him up and that she should be guilty. But she was numb of all emotion and drunk, so she didn’t."  
  
“Oh, hey, Marty. I thought this was Buffy. Anyway-”

“Buffy, what do you mean you ‘thought this was Buffy?’ You’re Buffy. Are you drunk or something?” Marty sounded more alert but in reality, on the other side of the phone, he was still half-asleep. 

“That’s right! I am Buffy! Maybe, I don’t really know what’s going on right now.” Buffy was quietly giggling to herself as she answered to Marty. 

“Buffy, I’m coming to your house. Have clothes and shoes on. I’ll be there in about 5 (five) minutes.” Marty’s shoes shuffling and then the keys to the black Jeep were the only thing she heard before Marty hung up. 

About five minutes later, Buffy heard a knock on the front door. She had been snuggled under the comforter on her bed the whole time, undoing the wrap drunk was a bad idea. She only managed to get her legs more stuck in the process. Eventually, she did get herself undone, it took a lot of effort though. 

“Hey, Marty. Why are you here?” Buffy was visibly drunk, even if Marty’s eyes were still half-closed in tiredness. 

“Buffy, we just talked on the phone and I told you I was coming. Now you’re coming with me.” he walked inside and kicked the door shut behind him, wrapping his right arm around Buffy. 

He walked her to the bathroom, he knew where it was. He had been to her house on numerous random occasions. He let her make weird faces to herself in the mirror above the sink while he opened the shower curtain, turning the water to the coldest setting. Buffy was currently acting like she was on laughing gas, so she didn’t even notice what Marty was doing until she was being tossed into the shower. 

“Marty!” She was spluttering, water going everywhere in her frantic attempt to get back to her feet. “That is so cold! Why would you do that?!” She didn’t seem to be  _ too  _ drunk, pretty drunk though, she was able to twist the handle backwards until the water stopped pelting her. “I’m going to kill you, Marty!” 

She climbed out of the shower, trying to run to Marty, being stopped by his hands wrapping around her shoulders on both sides from the front. “Buffy.” Marty looked her straight in the eye, deadpan voice, “Why are you acting like this? Are you drunk? Did you go to a...Buffy?” he trailed off, staring at the girl in front of him, tears in her eyes, lips pressed tightly together as if trying to hold back a dam of water. She looked everywhere but at Marty’s eyes. She couldn’t handle all of the confrontation, it was too much, between Jack and Marty. That and the fact that she was drunk and had no control over her emotions. “Buffy. Look here.”

She obeyed, immediately wishing she hadn’t. The dam finally burst. At first, the tears came slowly, the kind of tears that make you slide down the wall in pure sadness. So she did just that, pulling back from Marty. She pushed her back against the wall, nothing guarding the tears from Marty. Then the tears were harsh, cutting down her face on both sides, her throat aching from the sobs. She didn’t know why she started sobbing, she just had so much bottled up and nothing to do with it. 

She felt Marty maneuver an arm around her neck and shoulders to the other side of her. She leaned to the side until she was in a crying heap in Marty’s arms. At the time, Marty didn’t really care that his clothes were getting soaked because of Buffy’s drunk shower. He just wanted his friend, his crush, to be okay. He let Buffy cry into his shoulder, sobbing, for a good ten minutes until her cries quieted and he couldn’t bare to hear the poor girl crying anymore. “Buffy, are you okay?”

She couldn’t speak at first from fear of Marty being mad at her for making the stupid decision to drink so much in the first place. But when she did speak it was timid, “I guess so.”

“Buffy, you can talk to me you know. I’m asking you if you’re okay for a reason. Clearly something made you drink too much, you never drink like this when we’re together at a party.”

“He finally did it.” Buffy paused and Marty almost interjected to ask what she meant but he didn’t have a chance, “He ended us after two years because of stupid Katelyn. And I actually thought he might have liked me, that someone might have liked me for once. But that was stupid. Who would like someone like me, I mean, really? I’m not worth anyone’s time.” The thing with having no emotion is that she couldn’t even cry when she felt like she should. 

“Jack? Did he really? Even I thought he was better than that and I never liked the guy. No offense to you, you’re amazing!” He rushed to add on, not wanting her to feel bad. But he immediately blushed at the thought of what he could mean. The fact that he liked her and  _ did _ think she was amazing. 

“You really think so?” Buffy whispered. She was sobering up pretty quickly, visible by just her voice. 

Marty smiled softly to himself and spoke in that voice you have when you know you found the one, “Yeah I do. I really do.”

“Thanks.” Buffy yawned and snuggled deeper into Marty’s side. 

“Buffy? Want to go for a ride quick?"

“Sure, why not.”

Buffy made it clear she wasn’t moving anytime soon, she snuggled herself into the wall as soon as Marty got up. “Come on. You have to get up.” Buffy groaned in protest as Marty tried to lift her bridal style into his arms. 

“Leave me alone, 11.5,” Buffy grumbled under her breath. 

“Come on, Buff. I’ll carry you if you get up.” He knew Buffy loved being carried to the car whenever they went for night drives. 

“Fine. Only because I’m tired.” She allowed Marty’s arms to slip under her legs and around her neck, her back growing warm as she snuggled into him, yawning again. 

_ This girl is going to be the death of me,  _ Marty thought to himself as he smiled down at the once again half asleep girl in his arms. 

Marty walked out of the bathroom towards the stairs but stopped and turned around before he went down. “Buffy, you need clothes on that aren’t wet.” He started walking towards Buffy’s room instead. 

He didn’t get a reply, only a sigh of protest. As soon as Buffy heard her bedroom door click shut behind them she untangled down from Marty’s arms. He had grown a lot since seventh grade. 

Marty let her stand in the middle of the room while he went over to the lilac and purple dresser in the corner. He ended up pulling out what he thought was a pretty decent outfit: a platinum-colored tank-top, and an ash grey jean skirt. He turned back to where Buffy should have been standing to see her sitting on the floor in a ball. “Buffy? What are you doing?” He walked over to her and sat her back up, sitting the clothes in her right hand. 

She didn’t bother letting Marty leave the room before standing up and slipping her current light pink sweater shirt off. She put the tank top over her head but managed to get it stuck on her hair a little. “Marty? Can you help me?” She was timid but turned towards Marty anyway. 

“Sure...just let me…” He was stunned by the bluntness of her motions but reached his hands out to the top of each side of the tank top and slid it down for her. 

“Thanks.” She kicked her shoes forward, effectively hitting Marty’s chins with them. He didn’t comment, just stepped back to the side. Buffy currently had on a tighter leather-like skirt. She once again slipped it off with no care that Marty was still standing there. Once she had that off, she picked up the jean skirt Marty had grabbed from her dresser and slid it on with ease. 

“Okay, let’s go then,” Marty said, grabbing a pair of sandals from the floor and picking Buffy up again. She made sure to immediately snuggle into him again. This time, Marty actually went down the stairs to the front door. 

** _‘Taking me for a ride, telling me pretty little lies_ **

** _But with you, I can’t resist_ **

** _Maybe momma doesn’t always know best’_ **

He set her up in the passenger seat when he got to the car, buckling her in after sitting the sandals on her lap. He jogged to the driver’s side, buckling himself in. He decided he was going to drive around the town on back roads for a while. 

Buffy was so close to falling asleep that it actually scared Marty. He wanted her to be awake when he got to the part of the town where the sky was super pretty this late at night. 

Buffy had her eyes closed, head resting against the window. She was thinking about the times she and Jack had gone for midnight drives like this, back when they were something. 

_ “Buffy, you look insanely pretty tonight. Have you ever heard that?” Jack had whispered to her as they were driving down the road towards her house. She had blushed a deep red and smiled shyly at him.  _

_ They had come to a stop at a red light after a few minutes of silence between them. Jack turned from the wheel and just stared at her for what seemed like forever with a soft smile. “What is it?” Buffy had asked. Jack didn’t answer, he just continued staring.  _

_ After a moment he said, “I just really want to kiss you right now. Can I?” He reached over to her face, brushing his hand over her cheek. She only smiled and nodded softly. The kiss was every cliché in the book. It was a kiss that said “I’ll be with you forever”, and boy had she believed that at the time.  _

** _‘I’m terrified, but I’ll never let you know_ **

** _Social suicide, if I ever let it show_ **

** _Everything feels just right_ **

** _Fall in place, we fall in line_ **

** _I’ll never let you go’_ **

Buffy remembers the dance that she and Jack went to together in tenth grade, how awkward it ended up being.

_ She had called Andi and Cyrus multiple times that week after Jack had very publicly asked her to the dance, making sure it had actually happened and that her brain wasn’t just being cruel to her. She remembers being terrified as she and Jack walked into the dance. This was the first school dance she was going to without her best friends by her side.  _

_ She was wearing a pale blue dress that went to her knees to match the blue suit Jack was wearing. Even though she knew Jack didn’t realize how terrified she was, she felt like the terror was rolling off of her like waves. She was determined not to look scared as they walked past Andi and Cyrus who were standing off to the side of the room.  _

_ That high school gym was where she had her first slow dance. She remembers feeling Jack’s breath against her ear as her head rested on his shoulder. That dance was only a week after their midnight kiss at the red light. That dance had told her that they’d be together forever. And again, she was too gullible and believed that.  _

“Buffy? What are you thinking about?” Marty slowed to a stop and looked over at Buffy. 

It only took her a few seconds to realize where they were stopped. They were at the same red light that she had kissed Jack at just last year. “Nothing. It isn’t important right now.” Marty looked skeptical and she decided,  _ tonight’s the night I guess,  _ “Marty?” She said after a few seconds. 

“Yeah?”

“I have something to tell you.” She paused, she had the same feeling she had gotten during that dance last year, “Don’t let it change this friendship, please. I just need you to know that I like you, like,  _ really,  _ like you.” She looked back towards the window, the blush spreading from her neck to her face inescapable. 

Marty turned her head back towards him and just smiled at her. That’s when she knew she made the right choice. “I  _ really  _ like you, too.” Then, as if asking for permission, he gave her a questioning look to which he got a nod and smile. 

Marty could feel her smile widen as he got closer. When they pulled back, Buffy had a realization. Every time she had driven by that traffic light, she had gotten a weird feeling, after this kiss, the feeling was gone and was replaced with hope and love. 

Staring into each other’s eyes, they hadn’t even realized the light had changed back into green until the car behind Marty honked their horn. Both of them jumped and Marty started driving. 

** _‘So when you hold me, am I the only one?_ **

** _Do you wanna know me, or is this all just for fun?’_ **

She remembers the time Cyrus had gone into the locker room to grab something TJ had forgotten and had caught Jack cheating on Buffy. The conversation Buffy had with Jack hadn’t been forgotten by anyone, engraved in her mind all the time.

_ “Buffy! If you would just listen to me! I didn’t-” Jack was trying to explain himself but Buffy wasn’t having it.  _

_ She had tears streaming down her face as she argued with him, “You didn’t what, Jack? You didn’t tell me that you didn’t want to be with me before you just started doing whatever you were doing with Katelyn?” She counted rendering him speechless as a success.  _

_ This was only two weeks after the dance, three weeks since their first kiss.  _

_ “She cornered me and backed me into the locker room, Buffy! I do still want to be with you! It was Katelyn! I don’t even like her like that!” Jack’s voice had seemed emotional enough that day that Buffy ended up believing him.  _

_ “Fine. But if you ever decide that you don’t want to be with me anymore, tell me first.” Jack immediately had her wrapped in a hug and was wiping her eyes for her.  _

_ “Buffy, I’m always going to be there for you. We’ll always be together.” Jack smiled against her ear and she smiled right back, finally hearing him saying it.  _

_ About two weeks later, Buffy herself found him clearly initiating something was Katelyn.  _

_ “Seriously, Jack? I thought you said you weren’t going to do this! What happened to us always being together?” She didn’t even have the energy to cry now.  _

_ “Buffy! It just happened in the heat of the moment! It was like that time I was helping you with your science homework and I just kissed you for no reason! I promise it wasn’t anything more!” Jack seemed to have some level of emotion in his voice, what emotion though, Buffy didn’t know. But she was gullible and believed him again. _

_ “Fine. Cuddles?” _

_ They had gone back to normal after that, the occasional random fight here and there.  _

“Marty? Are you sure you like me? Or are you just using me in a stupid attempt to make someone jealous or as a da-” Buffy was cut off by Marty sounding angry at her thoughts.

“Buffy, I promise I like you because it’s just how my feelings worked. And I’m happy they worked like this.” Marty smiled at her. 

Buffy smiled, allowing herself to drift off in the passenger seat to the sound of the music and the feel of Marty’s kiss fresh in her mind. 

Maybe her mom was right, there would be guys who hurt her, but Marty wouldn’t. She was sure of that. The next time she saw Jack, she would be mature about ignoring him, not be insecure under his gaze. She would always have Marty and that was enough for now.

** _‘Momma said there’d be boys like you_ **

** _Too good to be true, doing what you do, best’_ **


End file.
